sentimientos ocultos
by Steve Burnside
Summary: todo sucedio con un reencuentro no esperado...


**Bueno Solo decir que esta historia es mía pero los personajes de la historia son de los creadores de Gumdam Wing, viendo otras Historias quizás la mía sea una mini historia ya que solo ocupa 9 o lo mas 10 paginas y aunque la verdad lo mío no es escribir pero en fin aquí esta una historia no muy original pero si creada con mucha ilusión, un saludo a todos aquellos que lo lean.**

**Duo Maxwell yui (lo de Yui es para que no se note realmente el Yuy jejeje)**

**¬¬U...........................**

**Titulo: Sentimientos Ocultos.**

**Autor: Matt Ishida(Steve Burnside).**

**Parejas: 1X2, 3X4**

**SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS.**

Era invierno y desde una ventana un joven muchacho de largos cabellos amarrados en una trenza de ojos violeta intensos miraba como caían los copos de nieve afuera, dejando un paisaje muy hermoso , los árboles adornados de blanco nieve al igual que los tejados de las casas y los balcones, de pronto por las calles medio cubiertas de nieve el joven trenzado vio como caminaba la figura de una persona, parecía un chico de su edad, solo que llevaba un abrigo con capucha que no dejaba ver el rostro semi oculto por la capucha, de pronto un golpe de viento hizo que la capucha descendiera un poco, lo justo para ver los ojos del hombre del abrigo, eran unos ojos de un color azul cobalto y en esos instantes el joven trenzado se dio cuenta que el chico del abrigo le estaba mirando fijamente, a su mente acudió un nombre"Heero..." sin mas el joven de la trenza salio corriendo del piso bajando escaleras abajo en pos del joven que acababa de ver.

-¡¡Heerooooooo!!- el aludido se dio la vuelta y simplemente se bajo la capucha dejándose ver por completo, y como respuesta nombro al trenzado-Duo...-

Los ojos del trenzado se abrieron dejando ver alegría en ellos-¡¡Wau!! Heero jamás pensé que volvería a verte después de conseguir la paz para el mundo y además te marchaste sin decir nada, que ni siquiera la mismísima Relena supo a donde te marchaste, ¿Sabes? De Quatre y Trowa solo se que están bien y se ven mucho ya que me mandan mensajes casi todas las semanas y solo e visto últimamente a Wufei que por cierto creo que se va a casar y...-

La mirada fría de Heero hizo que Duo se callara –No as cambiado mucho Duo...-¬¬U

-Lo siento ya se que hablo demasiado pero no puedo evitarlo Heero.U

-¿Por cierto heero que haces en la colonia L2?-

-...-

-¿No quieres responderme? Bueno, no importa, ya que estas aquí ¿por que no subes a mi casa?... bueno mejor dicho nuestra casa, de Hilde y mía...-

Heero al escuchar lo ultimo sintió una punzada en el estomago...

-Tu casa y la de Hilde... ¿acaso ustedes dos son pareja?...-"Un momento ¿por que pregunte eso? A mí que me importa?".

-No! Jajaja no somos pareja, ella y yo solo compartimos piso, la verdad que nunca he pensado en Hilde como algo mas que una amiga... bueno mejor subamos a casa que nos vamos a congelar y hablamos allí arriba.-

Duo estaba feliz de volver a reencontrarse con su antiguo compañero de aventuras"Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte Heero, ¿además quiero saber donde demonios te metiste todo este tiempo, y que es lo que haces ahora que llego la paz y ya no puedes ser el "soldado perfecto"..."se preguntaba a si mismo el trenzado.

Una vez subieron al piso y se sentaron Duo pregunto impaciente-Bueno Heero, antes no me respondiste, dime ¿Por que estas aquí?-

-Simplemente llegué a L2 sin ningún motivo...- tan frió lo dijo que Duo hizo un puchero.

-¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera viniste por que querías verme? TT snif...-

-¡Duo!-

-Ok, ok, ya dejo de bromear pero no me creo que solo llegaras aquí por coincidencia, bueno no me mires así de frió, por cierto ¿A que te dedicas ahora?-

-A nada.-

¬­¬U –Tampoco me lo creo...-

En ese momento antes de que Duo pudiera hacer otra pregunta se abrió la puerta y apareció una joven de cabellos cortos la cual no venia sola.

-Hola Hilde!un momento!!... Quatre!! Y...Trowa!!- Duo se dirigió a los acompañantes de la joven, un muchachito rubio de ojos azul aqua y otro chico un poco mas alto de cabellos castaños con un gran flequillo y ojos verde esmeralda,-¿¿Pero que paso que todos han decidido aparecer el mismo día??-

-solo queríamos darte una sorpresa Duo- hablo el rubio llamado Quatre.

-oO Sorpresa??? Ein??-

-Por tu cumpleaños despistado!! le recrimino Trowa medio enojado y medio sonriendo por los gestos dudativos que hacia Duo.

-Mi...UPS!! Es verdad se me olvido jejejeje... etooo...gracias por venir .-

En ese momento Hilde se fijo que Duo no avía estado solo-¿Y el?- Dijo señalando a Heero-¿También vino a felicitarte?- en ese momento los demás se giraron y se quedaron mirando a Heero.

Hola Heero que de tiempo, disculpa que ni nos dimos cuenta que estabas aquí-Se disculpo Quatre.

¿Por cierto es verdad que viniste a felicitar a Duo?-

-Hm.- asintió con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos que los tenia cerrados y estaba cruzado de brazos (típico de Heero no? nnU)

-No es justo yo también pregunte y a mi no me dijiste la razón por la que estabas aquí Heero!!- se puso enojado señalando al joven de ojos cobalto el cual ni le miraba, Heero en su interior sintió una especie de alegría que ni el mismo entendía, de echo ni si quiera sabia por que había llegado a L2, ¿solo para felicitar a un tonto que ni siquiera se acuerda de su propio cumpleaños...?

FLAS BACK ..............................................

Un par de días antes...

Heero estaba trabajando como ingeniero de computadoras en una pequeña compañía, la verdad que siempre le había gustado la informática y ahora que ya no podía ser el soldado de antes decidió dejarse llevar y hacer lo que realmente le gustaba.

Allí estaba, delante de un ordenador trabajando cuando noto que alguien acababa de salir del despacho de su jefe y le miraba fijamente, ignoro a quien fuera que lo observaba, seria alguien que necesitaba de los avances tecnológicos de sus ordenadores y simplemente miraba como trabajaban, pero una voz le hizo girarse.

-Al fin te encuentro Heero cuanto tiempo sin verte-Un joven moreno de ojos negros lo miraba fijamente, era otro de sus antiguos compañeros pilotos, Wufei.

- no sabia que te interesases por mi?- Replico enojado.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Heero, te marchaste sin decir nada a nadie ni dejaste un mensaje, nada! Incluso Relena te busco y no supo de ti, hasta el carácter de Duo se volvió un poco amargado hasta que decidimos separarnos y rehacer cada uno nuestra vida pero al menos los demás siempre seguimos en contacto...todos menos el Soldado Perfecto claro..¿Por que?-

-¿el que?-

-Por que no dijiste nada y te fuiste sin más.-

- ¿A ti que te importa?-le miraba aun más fríamente.

-A mi sinceramente nada!!... pero hay alguien que sentía algo por ti y ni te despediste de esa persona...-

-Si te refieres a Relena, de sobras se lo que siente hacia mi y esa fue una de las razones que me marche.... Yo no siento lo mismo hacia ella, al principio pensé que si sentía algo, pero después me di cuenta que no, simplemente era cariño y antes hacerla daño decidí marcharme a decirla que no la quería...-

Wufei suspiro perdiendo la paciencia.

-No me refiero a Relena Heero ¿Acaso estas ciego?...-

-...-Ahora si Heero no entendía nada, ¿Acaso había alguien mas que estuviese enamorado de el aparte de la caprichosa de Relena?

Como respondiendo a la pregunta que se hacia a si mismo Wufei le contesto.

-Si no sabes a quien me refiero quizás sea una buena excusa que dentro de un par de días vayas a la casa de Duo será su cumpleaños y según me dijo Quatre y Trowa iban como sorpresa allá yo también iré en cuanto pueda, quizás si vas averigües quien es tu enamorado secreto ya que estarán todos allí... por cierto te daré una pista, no soy yo QUE QUEDE CLARO por si acaso OK?- Wufei le dejo sobre la mesa una dirección.

Heero le miraba sin decir nada "realmente estaba pensando, ya que él nunca se sintió atraído por ningún hombre y menos por uno de sus compañeros ex-pilotos...bueno quizás en algún momento uno de ellos le hizo sentir algo pero dudaba mucho que fuera amor... al menos no esa clase de amor...claro que a decir verdad... como nunca se había enamorado no sabia si lo que sentía era amor o simple cariño... ó... ¿Qué demonios? Desde cuando él tenia sentimientos?? Y lo mas importante desde cuando...había a empezado a dejarse llevar por ellos??"

Dos días mas tarde Heero estaba en la estación de la colonia espacial L2 ni el mismo sabia por que pero sentía curiosidad por saber quien era esa persona de la que hablaba Wufei.

De pronto comenzó a nevar y Heero se alzo la capucha de su abrigo, se dejo guiar por sus pies hasta llegar delante del portal de la casa donde vivía Duo o al menos esa dirección le había dado Wufei, pero algo le hacia dudar en seguir con todo eso, quizás era una tontería y lo mejor era regresar de nuevo a su hogar como si no le importara nada todo aquello , estaba a punto de irse cuando una fuerte ráfaga de aire le hizo que casi se le cayera la capucha, fue justo en ese momento cuando lo vio...

Vio dos ojos conocidos que le veían desde una ventana con una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa...-Duo...- se dijo Heero para si mismo y no supo el por que pero el pronunciar ese solo nombre le trajo una sensación de calidez que pocas veces había sentido, por lo que ya no pudo dar un paso hacia atrás, algo le impidió marcharse como deseaba hacer tan solo unos segundos antes, aquella mirada violeta... y ahora vio corriendo al dueño de esa mirada que le gritaba-Heeroooooooo!!-, ya si que la sonrisa del trenzado le hizo quedarse y seguir con todo aquello...

.............. FIN DEL FLAS BACK 

Estaban todos celebrando el cumpleaños de Duo Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Se levanto Quatre-Ya voy yo seguid comiendo la tarta, seguro que es Wufei, que también dijo que vendría. – Y efectivamente era Wufei.

hola Wu, pasa estábamos esperándote, solo faltabas tú-

-Si ya veo todos estaban ya con la tarta, solo espero me hayan guardado un trozo encima que fui yo quien fue por el regalo de Duo- al oír aquello de pronto Duo se levanto y puso cara de superdeformerchibi, De veras me trajeron un regalo?? ? Gracias!! ...por cierto... donde esta??? , Dénmelo por fi, porfiiiiii!!-

Todos se pusieron a reír menos Heero "será idiota" pensaba para si mismo aunque en el fondo sentía alegría de estar allí con todos sus antiguos amigos y en especial con el que cumplía edad.

-Wauuu!! Es genial... no se como se han podido gastar tanto dinero en este regalo... una moto no se la regalan a uno todos los días, gracias amigos .-

-Bueno la verdad que es un regalos entre todos aunque Quatre fue quien aporto mas dinero para el regalo (¿Se nota que es rico no? nn U) –

-Por cierto Heero ¿tu que le as regalado a Duo?-

-...-U

-...-¿?

-Se te olvido comprarme un regalo???...-

Le recrimino Duo, Heero estaba un poco sonrojado, Duo noto el malestar de Heero por olvidarse y justo iba a decir algo Heero cuando Duo se le adelanto.

-La verdad que no me importa que no me trajeras nada Heero, tu presencia es el mejor regalo que me podías dar y...-OO Heero se puso aun mas rojo, no se esperaba eso,

Hasta Duo se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo...

En ese momento otra vez sonó el timbre de la puerta, y ahora todos se extrañaron pues no esperaban ya a nadie más.

-Quizás sean confundido o sea algún vendedor ambulante, ya voy yo-, se ofreció esta vez Trowa.

Pero al abrir la persona que acababa de llegar le aparto de un empujón y entro sin mirarlo siquiera y sin disculparse

-Hola a todos, ¿se puede saber que celebran que ni se acordaron de invitarme a mi?-Era Relena, ¿pero que hacia allí?

-Me seguiste?- era Wufei quien hablo.

No o mejor dicho si, mande que os siguieran a todos a Trowa, a Duo, a Quatre y a ti también Wufei, era la única manera de encontrar a Heero, sabia que algún día Heero no podría aguantar mas y se pondría en contacto con alguno de vosotros y al fin... aquí estas Heero tenia tantas ganas de encontrarte y decirte tantas cosas...-.

Duo de pronto se sintió triste por la aparición de la princesa y la mirada enamorada de esta hacia el ex-piloto de ojos cobalto, así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta , se acerco hasta la puerta y se marcho sin decir nada.

Necesitaba estar solo no quería ver a Heero y Relena juntos, sabia que Heero y Relena sentían algo el uno por el otro o al menos siempre se ponía nervioso el piloto de ojos cobalto cuando aparecía la chica, y el no podía soportarlo, menos desde que lograron la paz mundial y Heero desapareció... entonces Duo comprendió lo que sentía por Heero, se dio cuenta por que su corazón se quedo medio destrozado cuando Heero se marcho sin despedirse de nadie ni siquiera de el...y el volver a verlo por la ventana le había echo volverá revivir, a sentirse mas vivo y feliz que nunca en su vida... pero no esperaba la aparición de Relena... ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decirle a Heero sus sentimientos ocultos...

Sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por sus mejillas, tanto dolor sentía que ni notaba el frió, ni el caer incesante de la nieve sobre el, simplemente se sentó en una banqueta de un parque y tapándose el rostro con las dos manos comenzó a llorar.

Mientras en la casa de Duo, Relena estaba enojada Heero ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra ni la miraba simplemente permanecía callado y apoyado contra la pared, además parecía fastidiado por su presencia-No me vas a abrazar siquiera Heero?-

-... ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- dijo sin mirarla siquiera.

-¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo siento hacia ti?-

-¿Que se supone que tu sientes por mi que yo debería sentir hacia ti?-

-...- Ahora si que estaba enfadada de verdad, tanto que cojio con una mano del mentón y le obligo a que la mirase a la cara,- Mírame por lo menos cuando te hablo!-

Y así lo hizo el abrió los ojos y le dedico una mirada tan fría y penetrante que Relena deseo no haberle dicho jamás que la mirase, se quedo paralizada por aquellos ojos azul cobalto que parecían de metal frió metal que la miraban sin ningún sentimiento, ni pasión ni odio simplemente era como si no la viese que era aun peor que si al menos la mirase con odio significaría que sentía algo por ella, pero ni eso asomaba a sus ojos.

-Por cierto ¿ sabéis donde se metió Duo?- era Hilde quien preguntaba , en ese momento todos volcaron su atención y se dieron cuenta que efectivamente Duo no estaba allí-Quizás esta en su habitación, mirare aver-Se ofreció Quatre, si yo buscare que tal vez esta en el cuarto de baño con lo que le gusta arreglarse el cabello, y se dirigió hacia allí Hilde, solo Heero se percato que la puerta de que daba a la calle estaba abierta y es cuando se sintió preocupado"Es raro que Duo se halla marchado así sin mas... quizás fue por mas tarta?"

-Chicos en la habitación no esta-

-Ni en el cuarto de baño tampoco-

-Creo que salio...-hablo al fin Heero.

-¿Qué? Se marcho? Pero si ni siquiera se llevo su abrigo, miren lo dejo en esta percha, con el frió que hace y la que esta cayendo!-Respondió Hilde .

Ahora si que cualquiera que se fijase en Heero podría ver en su rostro preocupación, este sin decir nada hizo a Relena a un lado y tomando su abrigo dijo-Voy a buscarle...-

-Espera nosotros también saldremos a buscarle se ofrecieron Quatre y Trowa-

-Yo también lo buscare-

Era Wufei.

-...Esta bien...Hilde tu quédate aquí por si regresa...-

Y sin decir nada mas ni dedicarle una mirada a Relena se marcho.

Una vez en la calle-Nos separaremos a buscar a Duo, Quatre y Trowa iran por un lado, Wufei y yo por otro, dentro de una hora nos encontraremos aquí por si Duo regresa, en caso que no lo encontremos...bueno a buscar!!-dicho esto todos se encaminaron en la búsqueda del joven trenzado.

En la casa Hilde no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro preocupada y triste, por otra parte Relena estaba seria, nunca había visto a Heero preocuparse por nadie"¿Por qué precisamente se preocupaba ahora por ese estupido bocazas trenzado que no dejaba de incordiarlo a todas horas?, eso la puso enojada , por ella no sentía nada y por ese Duo estaba...¿ Preocupado?...¿Acaso Heero...?... no, no puede ser es imposible a Heero no le gustan los hombres...o..Si?".

Bueno esto me recuerda a nuestras misiones-

Si Trowa solo que esta no es una misión simplemente buscamos a nuestro amigo-

Respondió Quatre.

-Lo se...lo siento es solo que me alegro de que todos nos hayamos reencontrado...especialmente me alegro de volver a verte a ti...-

En ese momento Quatre se paro de golpe sintiéndose acalorado y sonrojado, Trowa se dio cuenta de que Quatre se avía quedado quieto-¿Te ocurre algo? Acaso tienes frió?- pregunto preocupado y al mirar a Quatre se vio reflejado en aquellos bellos ojos color azul aqua que sintió un impulso de acercase mas, por su parte Quatre también se sentía atrapado por la dulce mirada de Trowa el también avía echado de menos Al ex-piloto de ojos color esmeralda, sin pensarlo cerro los ojos y se dejo envolver por un calido sentimiento que llevaba dentro desde que conociera a Trowa.

Justo Iban a unir sus labios en un tierno beso cuando de la rama de un árbol les callo encima un pegote de nieve escarchada-GRFF!!Maldita nieve!!- murmuro Trowa enojado.

Trowa no hay tiempo de enojarse aun tenemos que encontrar a Duo y después...si quieres hablaremos tranquilamente...-

Trowa miro al joven y al verle feliz no pudo por mas que sonreír, le tomo de una mano y juntos siguieron con la búsqueda de Duo.

Wufei Y Heero llegaron hasta un cruce de calles.

-OH no! aver hay dos calles la de la izquierda y la de la derecha...Cual tomamos?-

-Hm....Separémonos Wufei, tu vete por la derecha, yo iré por la izquierda nos veremos en el lugar que dijimos antes.-

así se separaron Heero tomando el camino izquierdo, hasta que llego aun parque donde había muchos árboles adornados de nieve blanca y un pequeño lago congelado, le dificultaba la visión el constante caer de los copos de nieve, entonces se fijo en un banco de madera donde estaba sentada la figura de una persona ,instintivamente se acerco allí y vio que era Duo...pero algo estaba mal, el joven de la trenza tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada parecía que estuviera dormido, pero sus instintos le decían que algo iba mal, muy mal, cuando lo zarandeo para que se despertara este no respondió ni abrió los ojos siquiera, -¡Duo!- se asusto Heero¿¿ acaso Duo estaba... muerto?? No!! Se negó a eso, le tomo el pulso y aliviado se dio cuenta que aunque el pulso era muy débil pero significaba que estaba vivo sin dudarlo tomo al muchacho de largos cabellos y lo cargo en brazos hasta llegar a un Centro de salud donde lo atendieron con urgencia.

Después de una hora de búsqueda Wufei, Trowa Y Quatre se encontraron en la puerta de la casa de Duo se extrañaron al no ver a Heero, así que decidieron subir por si acaso estuvieran dentro con Hilde.

Al legar les recibió Hilde que estaba muy alterada-Que sucede Hilde?-

-Es ...Duo... se puso a llorar, pero Wufei la tomo por los hombros y la obligo a continuar-...Acaba de llamar Heero...dice que encontró a Duo inconsciente sentado en un banco de un parque y lo llevo a un centro de salud donde le pronosticaron gravedad y de allí lo ingresaron rápidamente a un hospital, tiene una pulmonía y aun esta inconsciente...- se abrazo a Wufei quien la dejo llorar sobre su pecho, el también se avía quedado sorprendido, no esperaba eso, pero el sabia los sentimientos de Duo hacia Heero y la aparición de Relena no debió sentarle nada bien al joven, así Wufei se hizo una idea de por que se marcho así sin mas el trenzado.

-Bueno ¿no dijo Heero en que hospital están?-

-Si fue Relena para allá dijo que tenía que hablar con Heero...-

Quatre y Trowa se miraron-Relena? Oh, no! mejor danos la dirección, nosotros también iremos allá Hilde.-

Wufei arqueo una ceja, "vaya así que Quatre y Trowa también se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Duo hacia Heero? El único que parecía ciego era Heero tal y como le recrimino una vez. En fin el también iría, en cierta manera sentía curiosidad en la reacción del Soldado Perfecto cuando supiera lo de Duo."

Heero estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, de vez en cuando miraba por un cristal la habitación donde estaba Duo, allí estaba echado con muchos tubos y oxigeno y un par de médicos midiendo el pulso y haciendo demás pruebas.

Heero estaba intentando no dejarse llevar por la preocupación, no quería dejar salir afuera lo que sentía en esos momentos, estaba preocupado, quería volver a ver esos hermosos ojos violetas brillar y poder ver esa sonrisa en esos apetecibles labios... ¿Apetecibles labios? ¿En que estaba pensando?... si, realmente mas de una vez sintió la tentación de tocar los labios del trenzado...¿acaso a mi...me gusta...Duo?...si, y vaya si le gustaba, el sabia que quien había despertado en el sentimientos hacia tiempo no era Relena como todos pensaban al principio , hasta el creyó que era ella, pero mas tarde se dio cuenta que cuando se marcho sin decir nada no echo de menos a nadie ni a la princesa, solamente echo de menos un rostro, una sonrisa , unos ojos...-Duo...- sin quererlo dijo en bajo su nombre, justamente cuando llego a su lado la joven Relena que escucho el nombre que escapo de labios del ex-piloto, hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado y disimulando preocupación por el trenzado se echo a los brazos de Heero,-Oh. Heero estáis bien? Como se encuentra Duo?...-

-Esta muy mal, hasta que no salgan los médicos no sabremos nada mas-dijo mirando por el cristal al joven que estaba tumbado al otro lado.

Relena dirigió su mirada hacia donde miraba Heero.

-Heero... ¿Tu...sientes algo hacia el?-

Heero entonces la miro fijamente entrecerrando los ojos, luego al ver que la pregunta no escondía ninguna maldad cerró los ojos y simplemente respondió-Si.-

-Entiendo...-

-Hm.-

-Heero esta será la ultima vez que te vea al menos quiero despedirme como siempre desee.-

¿que...?-

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Relena le planto un beso a Heero en los labios, justamente desde el otro lado del cristal Duo abría los ojos y lo primero que vio fue peor que si le hubieran clavado un puñal, deseo no aber vuelto a despertar y menos para ver aquello.

Relena tras besar a Heero se marcho simplemente antes de salir dijo únicamente-Hasta siempre Soldado se feliz-

Heero Tras marcharse la chica se quedo pensativo hasta que escucho unas voces por el pasillo y alo lejos distinguió a Quatre y los demás que acababan de llegar lo antes que habían podido.

-Uf... Heero... ¿como...esta...Duo?-Pregunto Trowa medio asfixiado como los demás que habían llegado corriendo tras dejarlos bajar el taxi cerca del hospital.

-Bueno, Duo esta...- no termino la frase ya que salio un medico y los interrumpió.

-Joven, usted llego con el paciente Maxwell ¿verdad?-

-si., ¿Cómo esta el?-

-Puede estar tranquilo, el paciente se encuentra mejor solo necesita reposar en cama un par de días y tomar cosas calientes aparte de sus medicinas, al menos la fiebre le bajo y hasta hace un rato abrió los ojos aunque se le veía muy triste, bueno muchacho si quieren pueden ir a verlo cinco minutos, - y mirando a los demás que estaban allí agrego- pero me temo que solo puede ir una persona.-

Iré yo dijo Hilde.

-No, Hilde creo que seria mejor que fuera Heero.-Wufei la tomo por el hombro

-Pero...-, al ver que Wufei negaba ella entendió y dejo que fuera Heero.

-Esta bien...-

Hilde sabia que Duo amaba al Joven de ojos cobalto pero ella aun seguía enamorada de Duo, incluso llego a tener la esperanza de que ahora que Heero se había marchado Duo se acabase fijando en ella, pero no, Duo no dejo nunca de pensar en Heero ni en estos dos años que habían pasado, la prueba era verle embobado mirando una foto en la que salían todos pero Duo siempre fijaba su mirada en el piloto de ojos color azul cobalto y su mirada siempre era tierna y dulce al ver esa foto, ahora que Heero había vuelto ella se topaba con la realidad, y era que Duo seguía amando a Heero y peor aun que el mismo Heero sentía algo por Duo aunque el mismo no lo supiera"Quizas sea hora que me olvide de el y viva mi propia vida" sin decir nada mas que dedicar una sonrisa a todos Hilde se marcho del Hospital no sin antes decirle una cosa a Heero-Cuídalo, el se merece ser feliz.-

Al principio Heero se sorprendió pero al momento comprendió y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada mas Heero entro en la habitación donde estaba Duo.

El joven estaba tumbado en la cama de la habitación pero ya no tenia todos los tubos de antes solamente un cable en el brazo que le suministraba suero, se le veía muy tierno con los ojos cerrados y su cabellos...estaban sueltos era una delicia ver aquel cabello sedoso suelto, era un cabello brillante y bonito, castaño claro y un poco ondulado, la tentación de tocar ese cabello era mucha para Heero por lo que sin que su cabeza lo ordenara su corazón actuó antes , su mano involuntariamente se levanto y acaricio el pelo suave de Duo, realmente era como tocar plumas sedosas, El muchacho de ojos cobalto sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y un vuelco al corazón cuando vio que los ojos de Duo se abrían lentamente, pero su mirada...sintió un pinchazo en el alma al ver que los ojos de Duo estaban apagados, no tenían el brillo de siempre, era como si estuvieran....tristes.

Aun le entristeció mas que ni sonriera siquiera-¿Te sientes mal Duo?-

-...-

Ni respondió simplemente le miraba, al cabo de unos segundos los ojos de Duo se vieron acuosos, estaba apunto de llorar y Heero se percato de ello, pero no sabia la razón-Duo respondeme te duele algo?-

-Si.-

-El que dime? –

-Me duele el corazón...-

Heero se asusto e hizo gesto de intentar salir para avisar aun medico pero una mano le detuvo-No me duele el corazón de esa manera...-

-¿?-Heero no comprendía.

-Me duele el corazón por enamorarme de alguien que no me corresponde y que esta enamorado de otra persona y que además besa a esa persona delante de mi, sin enterarse de mis sentimientos...-al fin Heero entendía todo," ¿pero de que beso...? Ah...Relena!" se acorde de las palabras del medico que Duo al recuperarse llego a abrir los ojos pero se le veía triste... quizás...si, debía ser eso, Duo avía visto justo cuando Relena lo beso. ¿Por eso Duo estaba así? ¿Por eso sus bellos ojos no brillaban y su sonrisa estaba triste? No podía consentirlo.

-Duo tu corazón no debería de dolerte-le dijo Heero mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama del trenzado y sostenía una mano de este-la persona a la que amas te corresponde y a necesitado mucho para darse cuenta de ello la persona que amas estaba ciega por que se negaba a sentir y a necesitado ver como casi perdía a su amor para darse cuenta de ello, además...-beso la mano de Duo el cual se sonrojo.-no bese a Relena, ella me beso a mi, como despedida, ya que sabia que yo jamás la amaría a ella, por que yo te amo a ti Duo- al terminar de hablar Duo estaba con ojos enormes de la sorpresa, ¿Heero sabia que el estaba enamorado de Heero? y..Le correspondía! de repente en el rostro del trenzado se ilumino de felicidad, Heero vio un destello en los ojos del trenzado, sus ojos volvían a brillar y además una sonrisa se formo en la comisura de los labios de Duo, Sonreía de nuevo!

Heero no pudo por más que corresponder con otra sonrisa y sin más se acerco a aquellos labios y...

-Se acabo la hora de la visita!-

La enfermera interrumpió justamente cuando se iván a besar, estos se sonrojaron y mucho mas al mirar por el cristal y ver como, Wufei, Quatre y Trowa sonreían disimuladamente."Sere tonto que ni me acorde que por el cristal se veía todo?" se recrimino Heero, pero en el fondo estaba feliz...si, feliz, al fin conocía el sentimiento de felicidad y también del amor y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo por nada del mundo.

Pasaron dos días y le dieron el alta a Duo, ya en su casa se extraño de ver que Hilde había recojido sus cosas y se avía marchado, los demás se lo explicaron después y el entendió con un poco de tristeza, ya que nunca quiso causar daño a Hilde su mejor amiga, pero el amor a veces es doloroso y eso lo sabia él por propia experiencia.

Wufei acababa de marcharse también tenia que volver ya que su trabajo lo requería y le despidieron todos con tristeza-Espero que todos les vaya bien a los cuatro, de todas formas nos volveremos a encontrar todos de nuevo- dicho esto Wufei inclino la cabeza en gesto de saludo y justo antes de marcharse se dirigió a Heero-Me alegro que por fin te quitaras esa venda de los ojos y veas con claridad ya era hora Yuy.- y así sin mas cerro la puerta y se fue dejando a Heero con una sonrisa y pensando para si mismo, " al fin se me callo la venda de los ojos como tu bien as dicho amigoWufei..."

-Ey oye Heero ¿Qué quiso decir Wufei con todo eso? No lo entendí ¿acaso era un acertijo?... dímelo!! No te hagas el misterioso, sabes que soy muy curioso ¡ag! No vale!!-asi estuvo Duo por un buen rato mientras Heero, Quatre y Trowa que si sabían se reían de la curiosidad de Duo.

Mas tarde llego el momento de despedirse Quatre y Trowa de Duo y Heero.

-Bueno nosotros tomamos el mismo camino, y ustedes dos cuídense.-

Quatre abrazo a sus amigos un poco tristes de tener que despedirse de ellos.

Luego Trowa estrecho la mano de Duo y Heero y se fue junto con Quatre.

-Bueno nos hemos quedado solos Heero... me entristece un poco que se hayan marchado pero por otra parte tenia ganas de...-

-Hm? Ganas de que? –pregunto Heero.

-De esto!!uhmmmmm!!-

sin mas se lanzo sobre Heero y le beso, al principio a Heero eso le tomo desprevenido, pero al rato estaba correspondiendo besando y dejando que sus lenguas juguetearan a buscarse y encontrarse, incluso sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Duo arrancando gemidos de placer de este , el cual a su vez acariciaba el pecho de su amado Heero....

Simplemente a partir de ese instante Heero se juro que jamás ocultaría sus sentimientos, ya que a partir de hoy los compartiría con su dulce koi (amante), su Duo.

En el vuelo, a la colonia L4 dos de los pasajeros estaban tomados de la mano-Me gustaría dejar el circo en el que trabajo , pero solo si me respondes una pregunta Quatre.- el joven de ojos color aqua le miraba divertido-A ver pregunta-

-Estoy enamorado de ti ¿tu sientes algo por mi?-

Quatre se sonrojo pero le dedico una dulce sonrisa a Trowa y con voz suave le respondió-Trowa, te quiero.-

-Quatre...-ahora si pudieron terminar lo que antes no pudieron y sus labios se sellaron en un apasionado beso.

**FIN**


End file.
